An evening with the parents
by mondlerjunkie
Summary: Monicas parents come to visit but them and Chandler have a little talk first... Pure Mondler R


Monica was rushing through the apartment excessively cleaning and tidying. Chandler slowly appeared behind her and grabbed her waist which Monica jumped at.

''Geez, Chandler, scare the hell outta me.''

''Sorry, Mon.''

''Yeah, it's ok.'' She tried to move again but Chandler held her close.

''Mon, Honey, you need to relax.''

''Could you just let go of me?'' He spun her around with one quick move, forcing her to look at him and gently caressing her cheek.

''I'm serious, Monica. You're really losing it here. You're shaking.''

''I need this place to be perfect for tonight.''

''To me, it is perfect. You're in it.'' He smiled.

''Aww, sweetie. You know I'd love to throw myself at you for that but I don't think that will get my mother from picking on me all night.''

''I know what you go through with your mother. I mean I had to deal with both of my parents and you know that but you just have to let it go.''

''Chandler, Honey, please let go so I can continue.''

''No.''

''If you do, I promise I'll thank you properly tonight.'' She smiled seductively.

''Yeah, ok, you got me. You want me to help you with anything?''

''No offense, Honey, but I think that would most likely just slow me down.''  
''Ok, why don't I clear outta here so you have enough space?''

''That'd be great. Thanks sweetie.'' She smiled and kissed him.

''No problem.'' He kissed back. ''So see you later?''

''Absolutely.'' She smiled and kissed him again, this time passionately. When things heated up, Monica pulled away.

''See what you're doing to me?'' She straightened her clothes.

''Yeah, I'll go. Could I take the Porsche? I need to drop by at work I think I forgot something there last night and I don't wanna ride the subway.''

''Sure.'' She pulled the key from her pocket and handed it to Chandler.

''Thanks.''

''Ok, I love you.''

''I love you, too.'' He gave her one last kiss and walked out the door. He quickly made his way to the Porsche and drove to Long Island.

''Chandler, Hey. How are you?'' Jack Geller said as he hugged Chandler and led him inside the house.

''I'm good thanks. Is your wife here?'' Just as he asked, Judy appeared from upstairs.

''Chandler, dear. Hi. I didn't know you wanted to pick us up.''

''Yeah, well, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something.''

''What is it, darling?''

Later that night Chandler got home just on time. Monica was already waiting, dressed up and deliciously smelling food on the table.

''Hey, Honey.'' She walked over to Chandler and gave him a kiss.

''Look who I brought.'' He gestured to Judy and Jack entering.

''Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad,'' Monica greeted.

A little while later, everyone was seated on the table having dinner.

''I have to admit, Monica, this Lasagna is incredible.'' Judy complemented.

''Thanks, it's my own recipe.'' Monicas face lit up. She didn't expect a compliment from her always-picking-on-every-detail-driving-you-crazy-mother.

''But Honey, I always tell you not to wear your hair up. You know your ears are not you're best feature.'' Her face immediately fell. Chandler gently caressed her leg under the table as he saw the hurt on her face.

''Sweetie, have you shown them your new earrings?'' Chandler asked trying to lighten the mood. Judy and Jack studied the sparkling silver earrings.

''They're really beautiful.'' Judy smiled.

''They were a present from Chandler.'' Monicas face lit up again as she saw the smile on her mothers face and gazed thankfully into Chandlers eyes. Chandler returned the look.

''Look at our little harmonica so much in love.'' Jack smiled.

Chandler put his arm around Monicas shoulders and she slightly moved into him.

''Does he treat you well enough?'' Jack asked.

''Don't worry, Dad. He really does. He's wonderful'' Monica assured her father as Chandler tilted his head down to give her a gently kiss, which she returned hapilly.

Later after her parents had left, Monica climbed into bed to Chandler.

''That was really nice. My mother was in a really good mood I guess.''

''Yeah...'' Chandler replied dreamily.

''What?'' She looked up.

''Nothing.''

''Tell me.''

''Ok, but don't be mad.''

''What is it, Honey? I promise I won't be mad. You know you can tell me everything.''

''Ok, well. Remember that I told you I had to do something at work and needed the Porsche?''

''Yeah.''

''Well, I went to your parents house and told your Mom that I can't take her picking at you like this and how much that hurts you. She understood immediately and was a little shocked. She said something on how she didn't realize how she was so much like her mother and promised me she would keep herself together and concentrate on the good things. And I guess so far so good. I know I should've asked you first but I just couldn't take seeing you being hurt like that anymore.'' He looked at Monica, waiting for an answer. She didn't say anything, just climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply and passionately. He pulled away a little.

''So, you're not mad?''

''You're just the sweetest guy ever. I don't deserve you.'' She kissed him again. He kissed back. This time it was her turn to break the kiss.

''I love you so much. You know that right?''

''You do?'' He teased.

''As much as humanly possible.''

''I love you, too. Just as much. Maybe even more. Do you know that?''

''I do. Especially after tonight.'' She smiled.

''That reminds me. You still need to thank me properly for clearing outta here earlier.''

''Right.'' She grinned and kissed him passionately and hungrily again.''

**Authors Note: So what did you think? It's not my personal favorite and I thought I'd keep it short without much rambling. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
